1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toys or amusement devices which depend upon air currents for motion. More specifically, the invention relates to a toy or amusement device having movable parts cut from a paper-like material whose shape changes in the presence of moisture laden heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known that wheel or other vent type toys will move in the presence of both heated and unheated air currents. However, it is believed that the prior art does not teach an amusement device having parts which are made from a moisture laden heat sensitive sheet material and which are mounted in a manner such that selected portions may move in the presence of moisture laden heat and without any air currents other than the convection current of the moisture laden air to which the device is exposed.